La fotografia
by XimeB
Summary: Anko hace un terrible descubrimiento que involucra a Iruka. Posiblemente incluya mas personages luego.
1. Chapter 1

.

¡Hola! Extrañaba tanto escribir que ahora que empecé de nuevo creo que tendrán una racha de historias mías.

He visto que ya no hay tanta gente que lea, comente o dé un me gusta a las historias en el Universo de Naruto, imagino que es porque ya terminó la serie, al menos en la que salían mucho Kakashi e Iruka, pero a mí me gusta tanto que creo que me quedaré en este fandom por un rato más.

Esta historia está basada en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", que es la primera historia de una larga serie y en esta continuación ya Kakashi e Iruka están en una relación al igual que Anko y Guy, bueno, estos últimos dos más o menos.

Les cuento que se hace referencia a relaciones entre dos hombres, el Universo de Naruto no me pertenece y me harían muy feliz si me comentaran que les parece esta nueva historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La fotografía.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La vida es injusta.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anko regresó de una misión de esas en las que desde el principio todo lo que puede salir mal sale mal, primero, la misión coincidió con el cumpleaños de Genma que la kunoichi trataba de nunca perderse porque siempre dejaba algún chisme jugoso y una terrible resaca, luego, el cliente al que tenía que escoltar resultó ser un noble insoportable que además subcalificó la misión pues convenientemente "olvidó" indicar el insignificante detalle de que lo habían amenazado de muerte por tener deudas sin pagar con unos mafiosos , además, luego de la lucha con la banda de forajidos contratados por dichos mafiosos se había quebrado dos uñas y lo peor de todo y para cerrar con broche de oro, era que al regreso tenía su cita para celebrar 6 meses con Guy y no tenía nada que ponerse ni tiempo para ir a comprarse nada.

¡Y ya Guy conocía toda su ropa interior por lo que no podría distraerlo de los trapos que tenía en la casa quitándoselos rápidamente!

¡La vida es tan injusta!

Si, el orden de las prioridades de Anko necesitaba un ajuste.

Y para colmo de males estaba el asunto de los Libro bingo que habían llevado los dos ninjas renegados de bajo nivel de otro par de aldeas que habían sido parte del grupo que había atacado a la delegación de Konoha.

La kunoichi tenía el hobby de coleccionar Libros bingo de otras aldeas que obtenía de enemigos que vencía para ver si en algún momento aparecía en ellos, hasta el momento no había tenido suerte y no se había encontrado en ninguno a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por verse atemorizante y dejar vivo de vez en cuando a algún enemigo al que hacía memorizar su nombre para que contara sus hazañas.

¡La vida es tan injusta!

Sin embargo al darle la ojeada de rigor para buscarse encontró al ninja de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas más improbable de aparecer ahí.

Umino Iruka.

La mujer empezó a leer la información;

-Nombre: Umino Iruka

-Afiliación: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

-Rango: Chunin

-Número de identificación: K-101260519684003

-Estatura: 1.78 m.

-Rasgos distintivos: cicatriz horizontal única sobre puente de nariz y mejillas.

-Habilidades especiales: desconocido.

Luego de esto había un gran espacio en blanco pues habitualmente seguía una larga descripción de las habilidades y métodos de combate del ninja merecedor de aparecer en el libro

-Peligrosidad: desconocido

En este punto la kunoichi suspiró, decir que sus habilidades especiales eran desconocidas era igual que decir que eran inexistentes y referirse a peligrosidad como desconocido era lo mismo que decir mínima, o sea que era más peligroso un ataque de tos o un golpe con un marsmelo, evidentemente nunca lo habían oído gritar, cosa que podía dejarte oyendo campanitas por un buen rato. ni tampoco habían tratado de sorprenderlo, ese hombre parecía que tenía ojos en la nuca, decía él que era una habilidad que tenía que tener activa siempre al ser maestro de escuela.

-Relaciones: Hatake Kakashi/ amante (ver entrada personal).  
Uzumaki Naruto (jinchuuriki)/ mentor (ver entrada personal).

-Comentarios: no se recomienda confrontación por posibles represalias por parte de ninjas relacionados, evitar a menos que se requiera como rehén o no se deje evidencia de eliminación.

La kunoichi al leer esto se había sentido algo ofendida por su amigo, una cosa es que diga evitar confrontación e intentar huir apenas se vea, lo cual consideraba como la cúspide de la reputación como ninja, y lo deseaba aunque fuera solo para restregárselo a Hatake, suertudo engreído que figuraba con ese mensaje en el Libro de todas las aldeas desde que era un mocoso, y otra cosa es que diga no lo maltrate porque se puede ofender su novio.

Luego aparecía la fotografía menos favorecedora en la historia de la fotografía, valga la redundancia

Anko estaba segura que existían pocas personas tan atractivas como Iruka, sin embargo esa imagen de su amigo evidentemente había sido tomada a una gran distancia, como casi todas las fotografías de los libros Bingo pues, habitualmente, los ninja no posan para aparecer en los manuales de los más buscados de las aldeas enemigas.

En ella el hombre aparecía algo borroso aunque gracias a su cicatriz era perfectamente identificable, de lado, como si estuviera saltando, con el ceño fruncido, el cabello escapándose de su cola, las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca abierta como en un grito.

Se veía furioso, que aunque bien que mal no es tan mala idea a la hora de aparecer en un Libro Bingo, no ayudaba en nada a la hora de apreciar sus múltiples cualidades físicas. El ángulo de la fotografía y el que hubiese sido cortada de manera que no lo mostraba de la cintura para abajo era una gran pérdida.

Debía de haber sido tomada en un día de entrenamiento fuera de la Aldea con Izumo y Kotetzu, ni Hatake lo sacaba de sus casillas así.

La mujer se sintió molesta y preocupada.

¡Eso era una afrenta a su mejor amigo!

Tenía que existir alguna manera de corregir ese espantoso error y ella lo iba a encontrar.

No sean ingenuos, en ningún momento la kunoichi pensó en eliminar el nombre de su amigo del infame libro ni en los riesgos o posibles enemigos y complicaciones que trajera al chunin el aparecer en él.

Ya se expuso que la jounin moría de las ganas de ver su propia fotografía allí.

La razón era algo mucho más apropiado al carácter de la kunoichi

El que el más hermoso hombre de la Aldea se viera así de mal era la última prueba de que efectivamente la vida era terriblemente injusta.

Verán, si bien la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas contaba con shinobis muy poderosos, atemorizantes y con habilidades envidiables, Iruka había sido siempre el espécimen con el cual las chicas de Konoha presumían del nivel de ricura de sus hombres cuando por alguna razón social se encontraban compartiendo tragos y alardeando de los especímenes masculinos de su hogar con kunoichis de otras aldeas, no podía permitir que una mala fotografía arruinara la opinión y la fama de Konoha aparte de que eliminará la envidia de las otras aldeanas.

Si veían esa foto jamás creerían que el ejemplar original era tan atractivo en persona, y para peores la misma fotografía aparecía en las versiones del Libro Bingo de dos aldeas diferentes, por lo que era lógico suponer que era la que andaba circulando en los libros de todas las demás aldeas y ya que estaba en el Libro Bingo el cual existía en cada una de las aldeas escondidas, si se podía cambiar esa imagen impresa por otra que hiciera más justicia al chunin solo sería cuestión de sugerirles que revisarán la cita bibliográfica para convencerlas que Konoha era la orgullosa ganadora de la lotería genética

Sin embargo nuestra jounin estaba segura que Iruka no le obsequiaría ni siquiera una fotografía tamaño pasaporte en la que apareciera sonriendo y le favoreciera la luz para ese fin y mucho menos una foto de cuerpo entero.

De hecho ya había intentado convencerlo de tomarle una foto diciéndole que la necesitaba para que le sirviera de modelo en su nuevo hobby de pintura, lo cual había sido sugerido por el evaluador de su última cita psiquiátrica a la que todos los jounin debían someterse anualmente, inicialmente el chunin se había visto dudoso pero luego de que Anko le dijera que lo ocupaba de cuerpo entero, en un ambiente selvático y sin ropa el hombre se había negado para esa o cualquier otra fotografía.

Tampoco podía obtener la foto de los archivos oficiales, eso era confidencial y su nivel de seguridad no era tan alto como lo necesitaría para sacar el expediente de otro ninja a tomarle una copia, además esas fotografías completamente de frente, serios, con fondo blanco y con demasiado acercamiento nunca favorecían a nadie.

Iba a necesitar ayuda.

.

* * *

.

Y esta es la primera parte de esta nueva historia, que como todas las anteriores la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, no se preocupen, siempre las termino, pero sería de gran ayuda si comentaran que opina de lo que llevo hasta el momento, sus comentarios suelen inspirarme y así les podría subir el siguiente capítulo más rápidamente.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

.

Besitos.

Ximeb

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

Y va la segunda parte.

Como siempre el Universo de Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia hace referencia a relaciones yaoi aunque hasta el momento no tengo pensado que suceda nada evidente pero están advertidos.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que está siguiendo esta historia y aún más a las que han sido tan amables de dejar comentarios, me motivan montones.

Y ahora a por lo que vinimos.

.

* * *

.

El Libro Bingo

.

Capítulo 2

.

Un asunto de autoestima.

.

.

Después de mucho meditarlo Anko decidió que las otras personas que podrían tener un interés personal en la forma en la que el maestro apareciera en el Libro Bingo serian dos de los que ya figuraban en él, o sea Naruto y Kakashi

Pero el chico tal parecía que pasaba más tiempo fuera de la aldea que ningún otro shinobi activo y la verdad no lo conocía tan bien como para pedirle ayuda, aparte de que por lo que había oído el jinchuuriki era tan posesivo con el maestro que era capaz que ni siquiera iba a querer que apareciera en el libro.

¡Muchacho egoísta!

¡Claro, como él ya estaba que le importaba como aparecían los demás!

Y sinceramente en su caso si no aparecían del todo por más que lo merecieran.

Como pueden observar Anko no tenía problema alguno con su autoestima.

En lo que respecta a que al genin no le habría gustado que Iruka apareciera en el libro habría estado en lo cierto, aunque la razón habría sido esa última parte de los comentarios de la entrada del maestro en el Libro que hablaba de raptarlo como rehén o eliminarlo sin dejar rastro, si algo así sucediera el chico por supuesto se habría culpado y jamás se lo habría perdonado, afortunadamente para él nunca se le había ocurrido revisar un Libro Bingo ni para buscar a ver si aparecía él mismo, porque aceptémoslo, su autoestima no era tan alta, además ¿qué podría haber hecho?

Kakashi por otro lado, bueno, él estaba consciente de que Naruto eventualmente aparecería en el Libro, y no teniendo familia, cuando tenían no era necesario mencionarlos como punto débil porque estaba sobrentendido, aparecería su persona más significativa y ese era Iruka. El jounin también sabía que el maestro aparecería por él, aunque al decir verdad, inicialmente no había esperado que su relación durara tanto como para que no hubiera terminado entre una edición del libro y la siguiente.

Y es por eso y estando seguro, primero, de que el maestro podía cuidarse solo, dos, que ya de todos modos estaba en el libro y tres, que su entrada podía no solo ponerlo en la mira de algún enemigo sino que también podría protegerlo de estos al relacionarlo con dos shinobi de cuidado, lo que lo hacía pasar de ser percibido como solo un víctima sin nombre a alguien que podría tener algún valor táctico, aprovechó una misión hacía unos cuantos meses en que se había topado con unos shinobi renegados de poca monta que se alquilaban como matones para revisar sus Libros Bingo mientras los mantenía en un genjutsu, efectivamente ya Iruka estaba allí como la persona especial de Naruto, aunque aún no decía nada de que fuera su pareja.

Eso no le gustó.

Kakashi supuso que esa omisión podía hacer pensar que el maestro seguía disponible y alguien podría intentar conquistar a Iruka y el chunin podría salir de ese trastorno mental transitorio al que el jounin atribuía su suerte de que el chunin se fijara en él y este podría darse cuenta de repente de que podía conseguir a alguien mejor.

Su autoestima tampoco era muy buena, al menos en el aspecto de ser merecedor de afecto.

Así que dentro del genjutsu convenció al par de forajidos de llevar sus libros a los respectivos editores de sus aldeas para corregir la información y actualizar la foto.

Verán, la foto anterior era hermosa, posiblemente la tomaron, si bien a una gran distancia por lo que se veía algo borrosa, en algún momento en que el chunin se sentía feliz pues sonreía suavemente, de frente, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión serena.

No podía permitir que una fotografía en la que se notaba tanto lo atractivo que era andará rodando por todas las aldeas ocultas.

Así que retomando su vieja cámara tomo la fotografía menos halagadora de la historia, para eso tuvo que esforzarse porque además de atractivo en persona el chunin era ridículamente fotogénico, al final, y luego de varios intentos en que no pudo tomar una sola fotografía no halagadora, logró hacer que Izumo y Kotetsu se retrasaran mucho para su entrenamiento semanal, cosa que solía molestar al maestro, y se las ingenió para convencer a Genma que sería una idea fabulosa practicar sus habilidades de infiltración con los hombres.

Todo el mundo sabía que tal parecía que Iruka tenía ojos en la nuca.

Así que le recomendó al otro jounin que creara una lluvia torrencial que le ayudara a ocultarse, por supuesto apenas empezó la lluvia Iruka notó su presencia pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pun intended, y su ya explosivo estado de ánimo terminó de girar de un levemente irritado a furibundo, esa no era una hermosa apariencia en él, luego de esto, Kakashi aprovechó que el chunin estaba distraído descargando su ira en los otros tres shinobi para tomarle una gran cantidad de fotos a la mayor distancia que pudo y enmascarando su chakra para que el chunin no lo sintiera demasiado y después de eso escogió la imagen en la que el maestro se viera peor e implantó en los shinobi renegados la idea de entregarse en sus aldeas y decir que para que los aceptaran de vuelta tenían información importante para cambiar por perdón.

La verdad jamás creyó que eso funcionara.

Pero ya conociendo esos antecedentes entenderán porque fue afortunado para Kakashi el andar con tres cuartos de su cara tapada pues esto sirvió para que Anko interpretara que su asombro se debía a que no tenía idea de que Iruka también aparecía en el libro Bingo y no a que habían editado el libro con la fotografía que había tomado y la información de que el maestro ya no estaba disponible.

¡Y ahora Anko quería echar a perder su trabajo!

Kakashi sabía que si se negaba a ayudar tan solo conseguiría que la kunoichi buscará ayuda en otro lugar, así que inicialmente hizo el papel de novio sobreprotector diciendo que no quería que Iruka estuviera del todo en el libro porque eso lo ponía en más riesgo y luego simuló escuchar las razones descabelladas de la mujer mientras mentalmente trataba de acordarse si ya era hora de llevar a sus ninken a su revisión anual y a sus vacunaciones y a la vez sacaba un presupuesto de compras de trozos de carne de primera calidad para sobornarlos para que lo acompañarán sin tener que arrastrarlos hasta el veterinario de los Inuzuka , luego de unos 15 minutos cuando terminó sus cuentas y de repasar el último capítulo de Icha Icha Violence mentalmente cerrando su ojo visible simulando sonreír, dijo que los argumentos tan sólidos de la kunoichi lo habían convencido, afortunadamente para él la mujer no le pidió retroalimentación porque Kakashi no habría podido repetir una sola idea referente a lo que supuestamente acababa de oír y se ofreció a ponerla en contacto con un fotógrafo profesional que en algún momento había sido anbu, de ahí lo había conocido, para que le ayudará a tomar la fotografía porque él en lo personal no sabia nada sobre el tema.

Y fue así que Anko conoció a Sukea.

.

.

* * *

.

Y así termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me encantaría que me hicieran saber que opinan.

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a la gente que comentó el capítulo pasado, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz cuando me entero de lo que piensan de mi historia.

Y si, se que son capítulos cortos pero en lo personal cuando leo una historia en evolución prefiero capítulos más seguidos que esperar mucho tiempo para ver que pasa porque a veces hasta se me ha olvidado lo que había pasado en el capítulo anterior y la otra cosa es que no tengo la historia terminada y apenas tengo una idea vaga de lo que va a pasar en la siguiente entrega así que el hacer capítulos cortos y leer comentarios me ayuda a ordenarme, encontrar más ideas y entregar algo.

Besitos.

XimeB.

.

.


End file.
